


Chez les ennemis

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Japon, M/M, Rupture, SMS, Semaine des clubs, Spain NT Week 2k19, Whatsapp, tristesse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Antoine a récemment signé au Barça, et son petit-ami a quelque chose à lui dire.





	Chez les ennemis

Antoine profitait de son massage fait par le kiné pour regarder ses messages. Entre ceux de ses parents, ceux de Mia et de son ex-femme, il attendait le plus ceux de son petit-ami, qui s'était fait étrangement silencieux et renfermé depuis son transfert au Barça. Lorsqu'il vit un appel manqué de son chéri, un énorme sourire envahit son visage, et il le contacta via WhatsApp :

**Amourrr 😍❤️😏**

Amor, j'ai vu que tu as appelé. Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes, le temps que le kiné finisse. Ti amo 😘

Puis il reposa son téléphone. Oui cinq minutes plus tard, il fut libéré, et Griezmann courut presque vers une salle inoccupée. Il s'empressa de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, toujours sur WhatsApp, et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Première tonalité.

Deuxième tonalité.

Troisième tona-

« Holà, Anto ? » demanda une voix rudement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Holà Koke, » lui répondit doucement l'attaquant français.

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais je ne supporte plus que tu ne sois plus à l'Atlético. Depuis ton transfert chez les ennemis, j'ai l'impression que tu m'as trahi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de te détester pour cela. Les autres gars du club sont encore plus dégoûtés que moi, et certains parlent même de te donner une correction. Alors ne m'appelle plus Antoine. N'essaye plus de me contacter, car je ne te répondrais pas. Au revoir Antoine. »

La communication se coupa, et Griezmann tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Son cœur venait d'être brisé en milles morceaux par celui qui avait réussi à lui faire accepter son homosexualité. Sans qu'il le sache, il se mit à pleurer, toujours sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, et il avait perdu le compte du temps.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Samuel le trouva, et l'amena dans sa chambre. L'attaquant ne dit rien, se laissant conduire par le défenseur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui demande ce qu'il se passait.

Une colère sourde envahit Antoine, et en chassant ses larmes, il se mit à crier, à ravager tout autour de lui. S'échappant des quartes murs qui semblaient vouloir l'enfermer, il s'enfuit dehors. Il faisait noir, la nuit l'étant tombée, et il était maintenant sur un terrain de football. Le nouveau numéro dix-sept laissa sa colère, peine, douleur et souffrance en voulant se déchirer les cordes vocales. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup pour être relation, et cela le bouffait de l'intérieur. À force de shooter dans l'herbe, il finit par s'épuiser, et s'évanouit sur le terrain, dans l'air frais de la nuit pleine de secrets.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
